Areakj
Areakj - (air-a-kat-jazz) : A group formed by girls on the Internet. This group is of a select few and NO BOYS are allowed. Well, sometimes Pesky and James are honorary members. :P Areakj can usually be found on chat on Friday nights. Friday nights are also known as Girls' Night. They all get together, chat, relax, and gossip about random things. (extremely random things, or ERT's) The founder of the name of the group is Jess. Our own Ugly Cupcake baking ninja! Watch out. She's coming for you! Oh, and she's really "sweet"and crazy and FULL OF AWESOMESAUCE!!!! And her weakness is cupcakes! I might regret putting that there later, but it is!!! Next in our group is Alex. An extremely overprotective to Katie ooonlllyyy, "awesome" friend. She likes getting into fights with 'Amber' (why the parenthesis around my name? O_o) and she is secretly in love with PINK!!!!!!!! Though she doesn't know it. Shhhh!!! Wait... Which pink? The color or the person? O.O it better not be the person! AND I LOVE PURPLE! I PROMISE I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU, BABY!! *hugs purple* Another member is Eli. At this very moment she is two-timin' Legolas with Niall Horan. Irish and Elf... Interesting... She also enjoys fights, just as much as Al. And just a warning, don't mess with her Legolas. She has THE BEST stalker/pervert face EVER. *shoefive* AND she needs to go onto chat when Amber is on O_O (using third person is weird... anyway, GO ONTO CHAT!) Rosie is a lovely member who happens to be EXTREMELY ticklish!!!!!!! Not that we'd use that to our advantage.... *coughs* Anyway, she's a sweetheart, a farm girl, and LOVES animals and babies. She's also Kate's twin...in another world :P It is also very fun to torture her. (And she also needs to go onto chat when Amber is on! Because Ambs just got back from vacation and wants to- okay, I can't do that anymore, Rosie, get on chat and speak to me!) Now, we have another member. The smallest (which means most epic). The oldest (117 years old, bwahaha!). And the one who kicks booty the best every time (except a select few, they escape)!!!!!!!!! Amber!!!!!!!!!! Just watch out. She has a gun (a real one). O_O and she cray cray. (It should be noted that there is a huge difference between crazy and insane, and I am INSANE, not crazy. I also refuse to tell you the difference because it's hilarious to see your reactions, bwahahahahaha! <- a reason why I'm insane)(Also, I will steal random things and hide them. Don't ask why) Oh yeah, then there's Kate. Quite similar to Rosie, but much more mentally blonde.OF COURSE SHE IS!!! She's insane, talks a lot, and loves her group of virtual besties. Wait!!!! HER BESTEST BESTIE IS MEEEEE!!! Oh.... Its Alex btw! She's also scary when she's mad (except to Alex, who thinks it's funny/cute, I don't remember the exact term), BUT is always there if you need someone to talk to, or discuss what random emotions taste like. (Laughter tastes like cotton candy, so everyone knows that) Annnnndddddd, she needs a name Jess... I mean Pablo.. So there ya have it! Areakj! *game show music*